


Sonata Dusk Gets Biggy Bukkaed by Alex Jones and Paul Joseph Watson

by MinorSmile09



Series: My Best Works [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal Play, Angels, Bondage, E1M1, Exorcisms, F/M, Heaven, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinorSmile09/pseuds/MinorSmile09





	Sonata Dusk Gets Biggy Bukkaed by Alex Jones and Paul Joseph Watson

 

 

 

 

It was a biggy normal, slightly masturbatory day at Infowars. As Alex Jones was doing a livestream, Paul Joseph Joestar Watson brought him a mysterious sack.

 

“Dear Alex Jones: With this package I hope to give you good reason as to why I like to Pill Cosby high school bitches. Have fun with her. Also she’s an illegal immigrant and a Killary voter and has had premarital lesbian sex.” Jones read.

 

“Should we open it?” Paul Joseph Watson asked.

 

“Yeeeeees.”

 

Alex Jones opened the box and saw a tied up teenage girl. PJW looked on as Jones happily ogled the Equestrian teenager.

 

“Sheesh, the Swedes sure send us some weird shit.” PJW stated.

 

“She’s a liberal, Paul, she’s a demon! We have to restore her! WITH OUR DICKS.” Jones said very seriously.

 

Sonata realized what was about to happen. Jones ripped his shirt off and yelled like a banshee, while PJW focused the camera on Sonata’s soon-to-be-‘sticky’ situation.

 

“THEY’RE PUTTING CHEMICALS IN THE WATER THAT’S TURNING THE FRICKIN’ HUMAN PONIES INTO GAY LIBERALS!” Jones yelled as he untied Sonata’s legs, and ripped her pants and panties off.

 

“Well folks, this is about to get interesting! Today we’ll be bringing this witch of the libtard army to justice!” PJW said as he focused the camera.

 

“GYAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRAAAAAGGGHHH!!” Jones yelled as he unsheathed his massive anime dong.

 

Jones proceeded to literally jump on top of Sonata, knocking the wind out of her and forcefully shoving his pingas into her teeange snatch. Sonata let out a few muffled screams as she could feel her liberalism exiting from her body.

 

Jones’ eyes turned to bright white as he thrusted with the power of one million angery First Crusade knights. E1M1 began to play as Jones summoned the ‘human spirit’ by pounding Sonata’s snatch to the point of shattering her pelvis.

 

PJW pulled out a cross and began to exorcise Sonata.

 

“KNOCK KNOCK, GET THE DEVIL OUT!” PJW yelled into a microphone.

 

Jones turned Sonata over and began to Hulk Smash her pussy from behind. Sonata’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her veins blew out from her forehead as the liberal demons in her brain were expunged through her ears. Sonata began to speak as the pleasure grew to great for her to handle. She screeched the demonic enchantments of the Blood God Khorne and finally began to mumble-scream, making incomprehensible noises at an absurdly high decibel.

 

“LET THE DEVIL OOOOOOOOOOOUT” PJW yelled once more.

 

PJW then shoved his cross up Sonata’s ass and attached it to a copy of the Holy Bibble.

 

“LET THE LIGHT FLOW THROUGH YOU.” PJW said, now wearing the robes of a holy priest.

 

Light erupted from Sonata’s ass and vagina as demonic milk squirted out of her breasts. Alex Jones let out one final roar in celebration of the human spirit, letting his supplement-enhanced semen coat Sonata’s insides.

 

PJW sung holy verses as the libtardism was now completely expunged from Sonata’s body. She lifted up and floated, now bearing the soul of a holy angelic warlord.

 

“Thank you, Alex Jones. You have freed me from the stone ocean of European politics. I shall now go be with my people, in Equestria.”

 

Sonata then became intangible, and floated through the building. Jones stared triumphantly, holy light shining on his amazing muscles. Jones had rid the world of one more liberal. However, there was still much to be done, as most of Europe was still corrupted…

 

Jones was never banned from Twitch for nudity, as any liberal moderators who looked at it instantly had their faces melted from the sheer beauty of Jones' exorcism.

 

The end


End file.
